Exciting Trouble
by Hikari Rioki
Summary: Sakaya gets rescued!... wait a minute...
1. Meeting Quatre and Acting Foolishly

Okay, I do not own the characters from Gundam Wing, although I wish I did.  Anyway, I've been reading a lot of GW lately, so I thought I'd try to write one.  I hope you like it.  And please review!  I get writer's block if I don't have any reviews!  Well, here it is.

Chapter 1: Meeting Quatre and Acting Foolishly

            Well, where do I begin?  It was a very hot day, and the news once again was doing a special on the war that Mariemaia had started two years ago.  I sighed and turned the t.v. off.  "It's just so boooring without all the excitement of the war.  I need a vacation."  Just then, Mother came into the room.  "Hello, Mom."

"Sakaya, dear, why don't you go outside?  You're always in the house.  You should be out having fun."

"Yeah, yeah.  I know.  But, it's sooo booring!  Mom, can I borrow like, oh I don't know, four or five hundred dollars to buy a shuttle ticket?"

"What?!  You know we don't have that kind of money."  She sat next to me on the sofa.  "Sakaya, why do you want to go to outer space so much?  You know how dangerous it is there."

            I looked away.  Sure it was dangerous, but I didn't care.  I needed a little more excitement in my life.  So what if Father went there and never came back yet?  Then again, that was when the first war started, when the gundams first appeared.  Ever since then, I wanted to see a gundam up close.  One day, I got my wish.

            I was walking by some school when I heard an explosion.  Wanting to know what it was, I ran toward the building.  That's when I saw it.  It was the biggest mobile suit I've ever seen!  It looked sort of like a robotic angel, an angel with a giant gun!  I don't really remember what happened afterward, but ever since I saw that gundam, I wanted to meet its pilot.  But that would never happen.

            I looked at the clock.  It said it was 11:25 AM, but I didn't care.  "If you really want to go," I heard my mother say, "then go ask your uncle to take you.  He owns a shuttle and was planning on going to outer space tomorrow evening.  If you're lucky, he might take you with him."

"Thanks, Mom.  Really, it means a lot to me."  And with that, I ran out of the house into the cool air, to try to reach my uncle's before noon.  I couldn't wait to go to outer space!

Quatre worked quietly at his desk, hoping to get this paperwork done before tomorrow night.  He was supposed to meet someone about a job, but as he looked at the pile of papers beside him, he knew that was going to be no easy task.  He sighed and went back to work.

"Master Quatre," said Rashid (AN: is this correct? Please let me know!).

"Yes?"

"You have a phone call.  It's Mr. Namuur."

"Oh, thank you."  He got up and followed Rashid to the telephone.  "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Winner?" asked a man's voice.

"Yes."

"Well, it seems that my niece is going to be coming with me.  The problem is, I don't have a place for her to stay, so…"

"So you wanted to know if she could stay here?" Quatre continued for him.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"I don't mind at all.  I think we have an extra room available."

"Thank you, Mr. Winner.  Oh, and… a little warning before you meet her."

"What's that?" Quatre asked, curious as to what the warning could be.

"If she gets too excited, well, don't give her sugar.  That's the best way to put it."

"Okay…"  The blond boy didn't quite understand what he meant, but decided to follow his warning.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

            The shuttle trip was long and boring.  I couldn't keep my eyes open.  So, eventually I fell asleep, and I dreamed of nothing ordinary.  There were five boys in front of me, but it was so dark that I couldn't see their faces.  Then, behind them I saw five gundams.  Each one was different, but there was one that I recognized right away.  The gundam that I saw that night by the school was behind one of the boys.  Right away I knew that he was the pilot.  I wanted to meet him, to say hi to him, but the sudden landing we made awakened me.

            Stepping out of the shuttle, I looked around at the many buildings.  Who said the colonies were supposed to be so dangerous anyway?  They seemed pretty harmless to me.  I looked up at the artificial sky above us.  This was going to have some getting used to.

            My uncle looked around, apparently trying to find someone.  "Ah, there he is."  I turned to look at the young man that my uncle had pinpointed.  He was sooo hansom!  Such lovely blond hair and beautiful blue-green eyes belonging to such a hansom-looking guy should have been forbidden!  I could feel my face turn red, but at the moment I didn't really care.  Who was this perfect prince in front of me?  Okay… now's not the time to make a fool of myself.  I have to say something intelligent!  Although, at the moment I wasn't thinking intelligently.  Oh, why can't I say anything to him?  I love you!  I love you!  Was it really that hard to say?!  Now wait a minute, he might think I'm crazy if I just say 'I love you' right away!  I mean, come on, we don't even know each other yet!  But does that really matter?!  No way!  Nothing matters when it comes to love!

"Did you have a safe trip?" he asked my uncle.  Oh wow, what an angelic voice!

"Yes we did, thank you.  I suppose you're Mr. Winner?"

"Yes, that's right."

"This is my niece, Sakaya."

"How do you do?" he greeted me politely.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine!!!!!!  So, do you live around here, Mr. Winner?"  Idiot!  Of course he does!  I can't believe I said that!  I'm such an idiot!!!

"Well, actually I live on the other opposite side of the city.  So we better start heading back there."

"Yes, I agree.  Come on, Sakaya."

"Y-yes, Uncle."

            We all shared the same limosine.  Uncle and Mr. Winner were talking about the job that my uncle wanted, which didn't seem like a good conversation to listen to.  I watched out the window, watching nothing in particular.  I was sure that he thought I was crazy now, then again I guess I was.  Just call me crazy, I don't care.  Everyone else did back at home, so why not here too?  It was always so lonely back there, since I didn't really have any friends.  I had hoped that things would be different here.  Maybe I just had my hopes set too high.

            "What's wrong, Sakaya?" I heard Uncle ask me.

"It's nothing, Uncle.  Really.  I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.  I'm fine."

"If you're not feeling well, just let us know," said Mr. Winner.  He had the kindest eyes!  I couldn't help but go all gaga over him!  And he was worried about me!!!!!  I felt I could fly to the moon and back on the wings of love!  He was so wonderful in every way possible!!!!!!!  This was my chance to redeem myself, to show him that I wasn't just a mental case that fell in love with every cute guy that crosses my path!!!!

"I guess when I'm bored my mind goes out the window and my sanity goes with it!"  Oh noooo……………  I'm doomed!!!!  Gotta look away!  Don't look at him!  Don't even talk to him!!!!  Ahhh!!!!!  Why me????????

            Well, no one said a word after that, making me feel that much stupider!  I was relieved when we reached our destination.  It was a large mansion, with a nameplate that read Winner.  I guess it was an okay mansion.  "Well, it's late," said Uncle as he moved a little toward the limo.  "We can further discuss the job issue tomorrow."

"Right.  Miss Sakaya, you will be staying with us during your visit if you don't mind.  We have a room ready for you."

"R-r-r-r-really????!!!!!  OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!  Thank you so much!  I don't know what to say!  Ohhh, this is like a dream come true!!!!  Oh, wait till Mom hears about this!"  Oh no, I did it again!  Is blabbing like an idiot the best thing I can do?  Must be.

"Like I said."  Uncle sighed as he continued, "This happens when she gets too excited."  Then to me he said, "Now, remember, no sugar."

"Yes, Uncle, I know.  No sugar.  Don't want me jumping off the roof now, do we?"

"Don't tease.  She did that before, you know," he added to Mr. Winner.  "Well, see you tomorrow."  Then he left in the limo to find a hotel.

            I turned to Mr. Winner.  "I'm very sorry 'bout the way I've been acting, Mr. Winner.  I hope you don't think I'm troublesome.  Then again, I guess I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I don't think that at all.  And you can call me Quatre."

"REALLY?!!!!  Oh wow!  I don't believe it; what an awesome name!  I… oops.  I did again!  I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, really."  He smiled as he spoke.  What a cute smile!  I swear, you couldn't find a guy this perfect even in a manga!  Oh listen to me, that's just silly.  He would be much more perfect in a manga or an anime!  Oh, I just love him so much!

            I followed him inside and was amazed by the actual size of the living room!  About twenty chairs were in here.  I couldn't even fit five in ours!  "Wow…"

"It is big, isn't it?" he said, noticing my reaction.

"Oh! Umm, I guess!"

"Your room is right upstairs.  The first one on the right."

"Thank you, Quatre."  I ran up the stairs, eager to start my new life living in the colonies with one of the cutest guys in the universe.  Even if it was for just a short while.  I just wanted to be friends with him, if that was possible.  How was I supposed to know that I was going to meet more guys tomorrow?

Okay, there's chapter 1.  Now if you like it, please let me know.  I will accept all reviews, no matter how silly!  I will try to write chapter 2 as soon as I can, but it may take awhile since I'm gonna have to do make-up work for missing so much of school.  I hate being sick.  Also, if you have any ideas on what should happen, then please let me know what.

Thank you.

Hikari Rioki


	2. Duo Maxwell and the Coffee Spill

Here is chapter 2 of Exciting Trouble. I hope you will enjoy it. Now, in chapter 1 Sakaya moved in with Quatre. However, what will happen she meets even more super cool guys?  Do not own GW characters, have no money.

Chapter 2: Duo Maxwell and the Coffee Spill

            The morning sun danced across my face as I opened my eyes.  "Huh?" I said tiredly.  "Where am I?"  Oh yeah, that's right.  I was staying with Quatre Winner.  How could I forget that?  Wait a minute… how could I possibly forget how wonderful he was in every way known to mankind???  Did I really forget how perfect his smile was, or how beautiful his eyes looked?  His angelic voice that could send any crazed girl to the coocoo farm?  Why did I have to forget about all that in just one night??????  Why must I constantly mess everything up?!

            I decided to look for the kitchen, so I climbed out of bed and went to my dresser to find something to wear.  There was nothing fancy, so I had to settle for a pair of blue jeans and an Eagles t-shirt.  After getting dressed, I went down the stairs and saw Quatre talking to some other guy with long brown hair in a braid.  They were laughing about something.

            Aahh!  Were they laughing about me?!  Did they really think I was so hilariously funny that they had permission to laugh at me for no apparent reason whatsoever?!  Nobody seemed to like me at all; I was like the ugly duckling, but instead was called the insane girl.  Why didn't anyone ever care to talk to me or listen to me or understand me?!

            And now they notice me…  WHAT?!  When did they notice me?!  I placed my hand on my forehead; this was going to be a very long day.

            "Did you sleep well, Miss Sakaya?" asked Quatre.

"Of course I slept well!  No ghostly figures can scare me away from my bed, and I am aware that I am making no sense whatsoever, and I don't really care since I did not recover my sanity just yet!"  I'm such an idiot!  Now that new guy is laughing his head off!  What a jerk!!  Then again…

=^ ^= Then again he's totally cute!!!  Another angel has graced me with his presence.  The thought of having met two gorgeous guys was not part of my plan for finding a little more excitement, but who cares if they're just going to keep popping up everywhere?  I don't mind, not at all.  Send all of the angels of hansom guys to me!  I will gladly accept them, no matter how mentally ill I am at the time, as long as they have great looks!!!!  I will always take them in my house when they need shelter.  I will be the healer of their mental wounds… as long as I'm not mentally ill myself.  And when the heck is this dude gonna stop laughing at me?!

            "Duo," Quatre said to him, "stop laughing."

"Haha! Y-yeah, sure."  Then he took in a deep breath and stopped laughing, although I knew that deep inside he still was.  He may be totally cute, but he's still a jerk.  But he's totally cute!!!!!!  Oh, he has blue eyes… how dreamy…  "So," he said, bringing me back to the colony mansion place, "what's your name?"

"I am Sakaya Namuur.  Pleased to meet you!  And please excuse my comments, sometimes I don't know what I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-s-saying."

"Okay.  I'm Duo Maxwell…  So, Quatre, have you heard from Heero?"

"No.  I haven't seen him since the war with Mariemaia."

Mariemaia?  What did these guys know about the war?  Then again, they've probably lived in the colonies the whole time that the war was going on.

"Well, Relena's been asking me if I've heard of anything, and I have to keep telling her no," Duo said.  "She's driving me crazy."

"We could always try to contact Wufei.  Maybe he's heard of something."

"Yeah, I hope so."

            Hmm?  Who is Wufei?  Another cute guy maybe?  Wow, I would love to meet him then.

*************

            Mr. Namuur searched his briefcase for the plans.  He knew that it was risky to take Sakaya with him, but she had begged and begged to go.  As long as she didn't find out and tell Mr. Winner, he was safe.

            "Here they are," he said, taking out five papers containing information on each of the gundam pilots.  "Now, how will I be able complete this mission without them finding out my true intentions?  Also… what will I have to do about Sakaya if she found out?"

            He hoped it didn't have to come down to that.  Closing the briefcase, he walked out of his room to go see Quatre again like he said he would.

**************

            I sat at the table as a servant brought us our breakfast.  I kept watching Quatre and Duo.  Oh how wonderful they were… even though Duo was a jerk.  Then again, beggars can't be choosers, right?  I just couldn't stop watching them!!!  My heart was doing flipflops and backflips just thinking about how wonderful they were!!!!  I took a sip of my drink… hmm, good coffee…………

            "Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!"  I jumped on the table.

"Uh, Sakaya, are you okay?" asked Quatre.

"COFFEE HIGH!!!!!!!!!  YouknowIwaswonderinghowexcitedIwouldgetifIeverhad coffee!!!!!!  Haha, and now I know!  Yippeee!!!!"

            Quatre and Duo looked at each other, then back at me as I jumped down.  I grabbed my cup and drunk the rest of the coffee down.  I was literally bouncing off the walls by now!  "Weeheeheehee!!!!  The world belongs to me and the evil penguins of the skies!!!!"  I ran around crazily, but I couldn't help it.  I thought that Quatre had told everyone not to _ever_ give me sugar.  And now, I was a disaster just waiting to happen.  "Sugar ain't so evil!" I exclaimed.

            Just then, Uncle came in.  He knew exactly what had happened.  "Mr. Namuur, what are we supposed?" my blond angel asked him.  He sounded pretty worried actually.

"The only thing you can do.  Wait for her to unwind and relax.  Depending on how much sugar she had, that could take awhile."

            So I continued running around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around until _finally_ I collapsed in exhaustion.  I believe I slept for about ten seconds before getting up again.  "So sorry," I said as I sat at the table again, but then I accidentally knocked over the coffee pitcher onto Duo's lap!  "YOW!!!!" he shouted.

"OH NO!!!!!  I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!!"

*************

            Mr. Namuur smiled as he left the Winner residence.  "This is too easy.  He really trusts me.  Hmm, perhaps he's just too foolish to know what he's getting himself into."  Looking at the chauffer, he said, "What do you think, Dorothy?"

            Dorothy smiled.  "He is rather foolish.  At least Heero isn't around right now, otherwise we would have to change our plans of action."  She looked back at Mr. Namuur.  "Now tell me, Colin Namuur, what makes you think they won't suspect a thing?  Don't you think that a death would arouse suspicion?"

"Ah, but you are forgetting something.  I'm not living there, Sakaya is.  They would automatically blame her, and I would be safe."

"Yes, you have everything planned out then, don't you?" Dorothy said as she turned on the C.D. player and started listening to Cher's "One By One".

Wow… what will happen next?  Is Sakaya going to be okay?  Of course I'm not gonna tell you!  Well, until next time!

Hikari Rioki


	3. Wufei and the Candy Store Visit

Hello everyone!!!!!!  If you like this story and want to find out what happens next… then you're probably as crazy as I am.  Remember, this is the author Hikari Rioki speaking, not the insane Sakaya… at least not yet.  I hope that you all will enjoy her meeting with Wufei!  And yes, there is more sugar.

Sakaya: Well, I can't help it if I'm crazy, can I?

Duo: Come on! You're hilarious!

Sakaya: I am not!

Please enjoy!

Do not GW own characters, don't have any money… (if it seems a little not my style for this chapter, blame the music I'm listening to… The Two Towers)

Chapter 3: Wufei and the Candy Store Visit

            I sat in the living room that evening, watching how many tall muscular men actually lived here.  I also noticed that the one who seemed to be their leader was like Quatre's best friend.  How I wished that I could be his best friend!  I couldn't help myself!  Sure that Duo fellow was staying the night, but I still wanted them to know that I didn't just randomly say stuff for no reason… okay maybe I did, but still!

            I was about to walk back to my bedroom when I noticed a little box with a blinking red light.  It was so small, barely the size of thimble (AN: a small cap worn to protect the finger that pushes the needle in sewing-Webster's New World Dictionary).  I picked it up, unsure of what it was.  My first guess was that it was a camera; I saw smaller ones on the news.  So I casually tossed into the wastebasket before heading upstairs.

***********

            Rashid watched Quatre curiously as the younger man watched their female visitor walk up the wooden steps to her room.  "Master Quatre, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" said the blond, quickly blushing.  "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing of any importance, sir," the bigger man said with a smile, clearly understanding why Quatre was acting strangely now.

            "Sir!" shouted one of the others.  "We have a message from Heero!"

"What?!"

***********

            Sitting on my bed, I began thinking about candy.  My parents never let me have any, so why was I thinking about it now?  Perhaps I just wanted something different for a change.  I don't know.

            Duo walked past my opened door, not even caring to see if anyone was in here or not.  I didn't care though, exhaustion taking over my entire body at that moment.  But somehow, I managed to get up and walk to the window.  I didn't really know what I was doing, or how I got to the ground unharmed from the second story, or how I found the nearest candy store.  I've only been here for like a day!  I began thinking about candy again.  I checked to see if they were open, and they were.

            Going in, I looked around.  There were no customers here, only candy.  And candy…

***********

            "So," said Quatre, trying to figure this out, "these people are after _us_?"

"That's right," said Heero on the visual screen.  "And we've gotten reports that a Sakaya Namuur may become a puppet in all this."

            Quatre paled, much to Heero's surprise.  "She's here," the blond explained.  "So far, nothing terrible had happened except for what we've been warned about."

"Uncontrollable excitedness?"

"Yes."

"It seems that she's had this problem since birth.  I'm not worried about her craziness, unless…"

"Unless… what?"

"Unless she gets more sugar.  Wufei told me about the coffee incident that he heard from you.  However…"

"If she gets something like candy, perhaps?"

"Exactly."  Heero was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to say to his nervous companion.  This girl was dangerous, but how to tell him that?  "Look for anything out of the ordinary, no matter how small or how large."

"Right, Heero."

***********

            The smell of candy… it was too much.  I just had to have some!  Some delicious candy!!!!  I bought a large bag of it; when did I get my wallet?

            I was on my way back when I found a Chinese guy watching me.  "My candy!  You go get your own!  You got that?"

"You must be Sakaya," he said, his face concerned.  "You shouldn't have that, you know."

            That's it!!!!  If this guy really wants my candy that bad, then he can just go straight to the store and get some himself!!!!!!!  I ain't giving nothing!!!!!!!  "YOU ARE NOT GETTING MY _CANDY_!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted loudly, not caring who heard.

            He slowly walked toward me, and I held the bag tighter.  No one was going to steal it from me!  I was the extreme ruler!!!!  "Don't make me get my flying penguins out here to massacre you!" I shouted to him.  He stopped, confusion spreading across his face.

            Then he grabbed the bag and tried to take it away from me!!  "No no no!!!!  My bag!  My bag!"

"Let go of it!"

"It's mine!!!!  You jerk!!!!!!!!"

            Then he let go, causing me to fall backwards.  I landed on the soft ground, dropping the bag as I made contact, cursing the gravity!  He offered to help me up, though, a sorta sorry look in his eyes.  I accepted his hand gratefully.

            "Sakaya!!" I heard Quatre shout out to me, Duo not far behind.

"Hey, guys.  What's up?"

            The Chinese man held up the bag of candy, and at first I was like, 'Who's is that?', but when they all began to stare at me, I realized that it was mine.  "Uh oh…  When did I get that?"

"You don't know?" asked Duo.

"No.  The last thing I remember was being in my room.  Strange, really."  Then I looked at the China man, who was standing under a lightpost.  Wow… he really is cute!!!!!!!  Such beautiful black eyes!!!!!!  How lovely he looked… just like another angel.  Lady Luck really did like me after all!  At least now…

            Three wonderful angels of beauty, appearing everywhere.  I was sooo lucky to have met each of them!  Huh?  Was Quatre actually looking at me?  He began talking to the China man again, so I just rid myself of the thought that he actually liked me.  They came over to me.  "Listen," said Quatre, worry in his voice, "what was the last _item_ that you remember?  Something that you're not used to seeing around the mansion."

"Um… a little box."

"A box?" questioned Mr. China.  "How little was it?"

"About… the size of a thimble."

            The two men exchanged looks.  Quatre didn't seem to like what he heard.  "Wufei," he said to the Chinese dude, "go tell Heero what happened.  We can't let this continue."

"Right," Wufei answered before leaving.  He gave me one last look before riding off on his motorcycle.

            What was going on anyway?  Well, whatever it was, it had something to do with me.  I decided not to worry about it for now.  Instead I would try to enjoy the rest of the time I had left in the colonies.  Maybe I would be able to meet more cute guys.  Then I looked toward Duo, who wasn't having a very good time himself.  He was arguing to two of the strange men that also lived in the mansion about having more security around my room and stuff like that.

            I felt like the pawn in some sort of twisted joke for some reason, yet not completely understanding why I felt that way.  Should I just leave?  Wouldn't they be better off that way?  The thought of losing my dear friends to my crazy friend terrorfied me.  I had to leave.  I had to go as far away as possible.  I had to…

            "Sakaya," I heard Quatre say behind me, "come on let's go home."

"But, Quatre… after what just happened?  I can't control myself when I'm hyper!  I'm dangerous, don't you see that?"  I felt the tears running down my face now.  "I don't deserve to be there anymore…  I'm nothing better than a big bad luck goose getting cooked for Thanksgiving dinner instead of a big good luck turkey!!!!!!  Even my flying penguin friends can't save anyone from the insanity that I possess!!!!!!!  And… wow, I stopped crying.  And I can't even seem to control my emotions now!!!!!!!  What am I?  Some sort of mental case?!!!!!!!!  Oh, why meeeee?????"

Well, there you have it.  Chapter 3 is done now, thank goodness.  Well, good bye everyone!  And thank you for reviewing!!!!!

Hikari Rioki


	4. Heero Yuy and Unwanted Memories

Don't own original GW characters.  All others belong to me unless I say otherwise.

Exciting Trouble… that was what they used to call it back at home.  Well, the kids did anyway.  Whenever the police were around, you knew there was trouble, but because they were there it was exciting.  My "friends" and I used to always try to figure out what was going on.  Then… one day the police came to my Aunt and Uncle's house.  My aunt had been murdered, and Uncle was very depressed.  He even moved out of the house he used to share with her.  It was a nice house, with a garden that smelled of roses.  I used to play in the backyard, never suspecting that something was terribly wrong, but as I grew older, I began to notice that my uncle wasn't whom he wanted me to believe.—Sakaya Namuur

Chapter 4: Heero Yuy and Unwanted Memories

            I was glad to see the morning sun after such a scary night.  I still couldn't believe that I had actually tried to fight someone for one lousy bag of candy!  "I don't believe this," I said to myself as I crawled out of bed.  Stretching, I looked out the window.  "Huh?  Another new guy?  Cool!"

            I ran to my dresser, but, alas, still nothing fancy.  I looked for something cool, and I found a t-shirt with puppies and kitties on it!  Then I grabbed a blue skirt, that reached just above my knees, and dressed and hurried downstairs.  The young man looked like a pretty serious dude.  And yet… his wonderful blue eyes looked like wondrous pools of water, so pure that any woman would fall head over heels for him.  And his hair, a lovely shade of brown, reminding me how beautiful a deer's coat was.  I stared at him for a long time.

            But how could I even help it?!!!!!!!  I was just a normal girl who just happened to move in with the world's most respectable guy, who looked just like an angel from a beautiful world, and I met a totally cute jerk, and a rather seriously cute Chinese guy, and now I'm face to face with another hansom phenomenon!!!!!!!!!!!  "Uh, hi!" I said to him.  "My name is Sakaya Namuur, and my goal in life is to rule the airway with my flying evil penguins!!!"  -_-U  Not again…

"So, you're Sakaya?" he asked.

"Hey!  Didn't I just tell you that?!  I can't believe you!!!!!  You must be the most clueless---"

"Shut up, would you?"  He went back to being silent again.  This guy was even worse than Duo!  Why do most cute guys have to be total jerks?!!!!  Well… guess I asked for it, though.

            I decided to leave him alone, and went into the kitchen.  I sighed as I sat down, thinking about how all this had happened.  Was somebody really after me?  I still couldn't believe that I may be a target for someone.  "This is almost like exciting trouble," I said with a small smile.

"What's exciting trouble?" Duo asked, sitting next to me.  Ever since last night, he was actually being nicer to me.

"Well, back at home exciting trouble was when the police would show up at someone's house.  We lived in a quiet little town, so whenever there was exciting trouble, the whole town would know about it.  But…"  I paused for a moment, almost shedding a tear.  "But, when the police came to my uncle's place to investigate… sorry," I said, after realizing I was actually crying.

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have asked," Duo said to me.  He got up and was about to leave when he said, "If you ever need somebody to talk to, we're all willing to listen."

"Thank you."  Then my totally cute totally jerk angelic friend left the room.  Oh, if only I could say the words 'I love you' to any of them!!!!!!!!!!  Then my problems would be over!!!!!!!  My evil flying penguins would then be able to rule the seven skies, landing wherever they wanted.  The plan was so perfect!!!!!!…… what was the plan again?

**************

            Mr. Namuur sat quietly at his desk, watching the news.  Another special on the war…  "They think that peace would remain just because they keep showing how terrible it is?  Ha!"  He lit a cigarette.

"Mr. Namuur," said a young girl.  "What are you planning?"

"Don't worry about it so much, Yuni," he said, not even bothering to look up at her.  "Everything's going according to plan."

"But, sir… if they find out then…"

"Don't you worry about that.  Remember, no one ever finds out or catches me.  I'm just like a shadow."

"Ever since that day?"

"Yup."

**************

            The sun was blazing, but I knew that I had to go out for a while and just be by myself.  I almost brought another memory to the surface, a memory that I wanted to always forget.  I had heard Duo talking to the others about what I had said, and I didn't want to be confronted with questions on the subject.  At least not now, not until it was important.  But still, now I really wanted to talk about it.  I'm such an idiot!!!!!!!

"Sakaya," I heard behind me.

"Quatre?"

"I thought I might accompany you, if you don't mind."

"Oh sure!!!!!!  I would enjoy your presence more than anything, even though my sanity might not allow it, but my insanity should allow it!!!!!"

            I frowned after realizing what I had just said, but Quatre just smiled at me.  "That's the Sakaya I know."

            Ohhhhh…… what a dreamboat.  So he likes my crazier side??????  The side that can't enough of cute guys who don't seem to care if I'm insane since two of them are big jerks and one is mega serious and the other is just so perfect in every humanly way possible?????????????????????  That's the Sakaya he knows and likes?  Well, techniquely he didn't say that he likes the crazier me more than the normal me.  But what difference does it make???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Shouldn't I be glad just to be able to meet all these gorgeous guys?!  I know I'm starting to sound foolish!!!!!!!!  Oh, if only I could say those three words: 'I love you!' 'I love you!' 'I love you!' "I love you!"

"What'd you say?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Oh noooooo….  I said that out loud!  Oh why is always me??????  Why, why, why, whyyyyy………"

            After a few more crazy attacks we were near the hotel where my uncle was staying, and I shuddered in fear.  "What's wrong?" asked my blond angel.

"I… don't feel like seeing him.  That's all."

"Sakaya, tell me what's wrong."

"Well he… he…"  I couldn't say it, once again not wanting to talk about it, but I knew that he was really worried about me.  "My uncle… I think he killed my aunt… and when I asked him about it…"  I began to cry again.  I didn't care though.

"It's okay.  Come on, let's head home."

            And so we left for the mansion.  I still couldn't believe that they kept trying to bring it up.  Did my uncle have something to do with the candy craze I had?  Oh well, at least my angels of love and beauty would be able to help me.  Oh Quatre… what a wonderful guy…  Oh Duo… so understanding now…  Oh Wufei… such a serious guy with a caring heart…  Heero… I could do without.

Well, there you have it.  If the story seems to be going downhill, then I apologize.  I just can't think right when I have lack of sleep and I keep thinking about work and school.  Hopefully it'll get its old charm back again… but I don't know.

Hikari Rioki


	5. Trowa Barton and the Phone Call

Hi there, everyone!  To all the readers who like to read this story, I must say… that you like things that are somewhat different.  I mean, Sakaya isn't exactly your average teenage girl, you know.  Well, let's think about what's happened in the story so far, shall we?  Hmm… well, she moved in with Quatre in chapter 1, spilled coffee on Duo in chapter 2, fought Wufei over a bag of candy in chapter 3, and she met Heero and almost confessed a forbidden memory to Quatre in chapter 4.  Wow… a lot has happened already.  Isn't this little story moving a bit fast?  Yeah, well, that's how my ideas come out.  And once again, if the chapter seems a bit awkward, then blame the music I'm listening to: The Calling: Camino Palmero.

I do not own any GW characters, but I do own little Sakaya… okay, so she isn't so little… I'll shut up now and let you read the actual story, 'kay?  Okay then… well, goodbye!

Chapter 5: Trowa Barton and the Phone Call

            I was so relieved to be back in my bed that night.  Still… somehow, I felt as if Quatre and the others were keeping something from me.  And what was with all this added protection anyway?  They had placed a guard outside my door, just in case I decided to leave again I bet.  I sighed as I thought about the possibility of me being that stupid.  A million to one!  But I had to trust their judgment, even if I hated it.

            Looking out the window, I realized that I had become trapped in my own room.  Outside there was freedom, and also… Uncle.  No.  NO!!!  Think about the positives!  Stupid girl!!!!!!!  Stop being so depressed!!!!!  You are living in house with four cute guys, and all you can think about is _that_?  How pathetic!

            I can't believe how crazy I am!  Why am I always having arguments with myself?!  Because you're a stupid, stupid girl, that's why!!!!  No wait, no I'm not!!!!  If I were, then would the others even want to talk to me?  I think not!  Well, duh!!!!!  You just make them feel better about themselves!!!!!!  No, I don't!  Yes you do!!  _No!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Sakaya?"  Quatre was right outside my door.  Was I yelling out loud again?  "Sakaya, are you awake?"

            Hold on!!!  Maybe… he has fallen for me!!!!!  And we get to sleep together!!!!  Don't get your hopes up, girl!!!!!  You're just askin' for trouble, and you know it!!!!!  There's no way he would do something like that, even for you!  So, just shut your mouth up and answer him!  Why do I even bother to listen to myself?  Because I'm the smart one, you stupid girl!  Ouch!  "Yes, I'm awake.  Is there a p-problem?"

"You have a phone call.  It's your mother."

"My Mother?!"

            I ran out of the room, and down the stairs to the phone.  I took a deep breath as I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sakaya.  I was worried when you never called me, but it seems that you're safe."

"Yes, Mother.  I am safe here."

"Well then… please stay there.  At least until I get another job.  I was laid off today and I… I just wanted to tell you."

"Oh no!  Are you going to be able to make the payments in time?"

"Yes, dear.  Don't worry about that, okay?"

"But… Mother…"  I couldn't believe it.  Mother had no job, which meant no money.  Was she really alright?  "I'll come home… and get a job."

"No, dear!  It's safer for you in space!"

"But I--"

"No!"

            I frowned.  What else could I do except…  "I'll get a job here in space then, okay, Mom?"

"…  Well, okay…  Just don't overdue it, okay?"

"Yeah…  Bye… Mom."

"Good bye, dear Sakaya."

            I hung up the phone and walked back to my room, passing a confused Duo on the way up.  "You okay?" he asked me.

"Sure I am!" I said, regaining my natural personality.  "I guess I'm just tired because of all the eagle fighting in the dining room!!!!!"  Of course you're gonna look at me strangely again… like always.  I am a crazy girl after all.

*************

            The next morning caught me by surprise really.  I got up and stretched and got dressed, and finally headed downstairs.  When I walked into the kitchen, that's when I noticed him.  A new guy, with brown hair.  Most of it was covering one of his eyes, though, which I could were green.  He was just as cute as Quatre, and as quiet as Heero.  I couldn't help but blurt out, "A new guy to tempt into burying the remains of the Megoabyby society!!!!"  Agh!

            He just stared at me for a minute.  I could feel my cheeks reddening as I looked back.  It stayed like that for a moment longer, neither of us really knowing what to say… him especially since he just met a crazy girl like me.  I was about to run away, but he surprised me by saying, "I was wondering when you might get up."

"Huh?"

"It's 10:30 in the morning now."

"So what?  I can sleep in if I want to after being unjustly accused of being stigmatized, thank you very much!……….  Okay, that didn't come out right."

"Don't worry.  I understood."

"R-really?!!!"

            Wow!  So he really is an understanding person after all then, ain't he?  Of course I had smile after that.  It was difficult to stay mad at any of them really…  Especially Quatre.  Hmm… I wonder what he's doing now?  Oh yeah, that's right!  I gotta get a job tomorrow!

            Well, what could I do?  Hmm…  A good job for me…  How 'bout…  No, that wouldn't work.  Huh.  Maybe…  No, I'm not _that_ kind of girl!  Besides, Mother would kill me if she ever found out, and I really don't wanna face the guys with a job like that, if you can really call it a job, that is.  Okay then, it's settled!  Tomorrow I will get a job as… I don't know yet!

            Oh, what am I going to do?  What a dilemma I have here.  (Sigh)  Maybe if I just ask one of the guys to go job-hunting with me, then I can find a good job.  I know, how 'bout Quatre and Duo?  They're not going to be busy tomorrow!

            Okay then, it's settled!  Hahahaha!  I will be successful!!!!!!!!!!!  Yahooooo!!!!!!!!!!!… Okay, enough of that now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you have it.  Chapter 5 is done now.  Good night!


	6. New Job

I was just looking at my reviews before writing this, and I've noticed that a lot of people think it's funny.  I hope so!  It was supposed to be funny!  And Sakaya is really nothing like me, so it's fun to write about a crazy girl.  Well, okay I'm crazy too, but not _that_ crazy.  Still, I'm glad that you guys like it.  Also, what do you think about the penguins?  More penguins are sure to come, so… enjoy!

Hikari Rioki don't own GW characters, but do own Sakaya and any others that don't seem familiar unless I says otherwise.

Chapter 6: New Job

            Maybe I should just give up looking for a job now… I can't find any good one.  "Quatre, do you think it's possible for me to actually get a job?"

"Sure it is," he said kindly.  "Are you okay?"

"Sure.  Why ask?"

"You're acting… well, normal.  Not yourself."

"Really?"  Hmm…  I didn't even notice.  So what?  Maybe I was just getting used to him now?  Then again, ever since that phone call from my mom, I have been feeling a little down.  Maybe Quatre's right.  Maybe I'm not okay.  Too bad.

            That's when I noticed it.  A new music store was open, with a help needed sign in the window!  This was the perfect job for me!  I just knew it!  So, I went inside.  Hotel California was playing when Quatre and I went in.  I couldn't help it, I started singing along.  "Welcome to the Hotel California, such a lovely place, such a lovely face."  I giggled when Quatre pretended not to notice.

            "Oh, hello," said the owner, a short older man.  "Did you want a job?"

"Oh yes sir!  I know a little about music, and I-"

"Alright, you're hired!"

"Huh?"

**************

            Mr. Namuur silently watched out the window as Dorothy drove him to Yuni's base.  He knew that Sakaya had a feeling of what was going on, but he didn't mention it to anyone.  He didn't want her to be disposed of just yet.  No, he was going to use her for something else.  Her friends would never dare harm _her_.  "This is too perfect."

"What is, sir?"

"Nothing, dear.  Just keep driving."

***************

            I was there on time.  My first day of work was going to be fun!  I saw my co-worker come in as I was putting my jacket away.  He was actually kinda cute, but nothing compared to my friends back at Quatre's.  "Hi!" I said to him.

            He just looked at me.  I felt like I couldn't move.  I had to turn away, he made feel uncomfortable. (AN: okay, right now I'm listening to 'I Can't Tell You Why' by the Eagles, so my writing may be affected by it.)  "What's your name?" I heard him ask me.

"It's… Sakaya Namuur."

"Nice to meet you."  
"Uh… y-yeah!  You too!"  Why does he make me feel so uncomfortable like this?  He seems so mysterious.  Hey wait a minute!  What's his name?  "Um, excuse me…"

"Ryan."

"What?"

"That's my name.  Ryan B."

"Oh… okay."  How creepy!

***************

            I suppose that I really didn't have much of an appetite later that night.  Even Heero was slightly worried about me.  I told them it was nothing, but they didn't believe me, of course.  I began to wonder if maybe I should tell them about Ryan, but I'll save that bit of news for later.  Right now, I had to worry about my crazilessness.  What was bugging me, besides Ryan?  Hmm… guess I'll be better again by tomorrow.  If not, then I don't really give a care!  It doesn't really matter to me anyway!!!!  I mean, so what if I'm usually going on and on about how perfect the guys are?!  I don't have to be like that all the time, do I?!!!!!!  Heck, no!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I'm sorry that I have to stop it here, but my brother's hamster just had babies.  So, bye!


	7. Job Problems at the New Job

Sorry about the last chapter being so short.  I had to calm my brother down after he found out that his hamster had babies.  (Which is probably why she was biting us so much before.)  Anyway, hopefully this chapter will be a little longer, but I don't know… dinner should be done soon.  Well… on with the disclaimer thingy.

Hikari Rioki no own GW characters.  Hikari Rioki do own Sakaya and any other oc.

Hikari Rioki no like typing disclaimers, but it must be done.  So strict is the fanfiction people.

Chapter 7: Job Problems at the New Job

            I went back to the music store again.  I didn't really feel like seeing Ryan again… he makes me sooo uncomfortable!  I wish that Quatre could've come with me, but he had another meeting with my uncle.  Also, I couldn't help but think that the pilots were getting suspicious of him for some reason.  Hmm… that's a fun word to try to pronounce five times fast!  Sushpicess……… never mind!

            "Oh, hello again, Miss Namuur," said Ryan, "how are you today?" (AN: just so you know, I'm not listening to any music right now… but I am listening to my mom talk about clothes in the catalog… this means nothing, so on with the story now…)

"Actually, I have a bit of a headache."  This of course is a lie.  "So… if you don't mind, I may be leaving early today, okay sir?" I asked the manager.

"Sure thing," he said with a kind smile.  "Ryan wouldn't mind the extra hours on his own, right boy?"

            I noticed him scowl at the manager, who was now going into the back room.  "Um…  So, how long have you been working here?" I asked.  Man, did I ever hate this guy now!!!!!!!!  And what's worse is that he's practically ignoring me, so I can't decide what it is that he hates about me, so now I'm upsetting myself and I can't possibly help it!!!!!!!!  Geez!  Somebody get this worthless character out of here!!!!  What does he have to do with the story anyway?!!!!  This makes no sense whatsoever!!!!!  (AN: someone better tell her that she's not supposed to talk to the writer…)

"I've been working here for about eight months now."

"Oh…  Really…"

"Still, I never got to meet such a lovely girl while working here before… until now."

            Okay… now _what_ in the _world_ is this guy up to?  I know I should feel suspicious of him, but I just don't know why I don't.  Maybe I'm just really clueless right now.

**********

            Mr. Namuur sat at the table, across from Quatre and his friends.  "What is it, Mr. Winner?  You seem very quiet today."

"Actually, I'm curious as to what happened your wife," said the blond man, getting the other's full attention.

"Ah… I see.  So, Sakaya told you about her death, eh?  It was very depressing.  I still don't know why she would kill herself."

"Is that really what happened?"

            Mr. Namuur stared at him.  "What else have you heard?"

"Perhaps it's just a rumor, but I've heard that you're the one who killed her."

"WHAT?!!!!!!  WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!!!!!!!"

            Heero and Wufei jumped up, ready to fight the man if it came to it.  "If it was false, would you really have reacted that way?"  Quatre was positive that Sakaya would never lie, and this proved it.  "Listen… Mr. Namuur… I believe that under these conditions, I must refrain from hiring you."

"Ha ha ha…  Sakaya told you this, didn't she?"  The older man smiled mischievously.  "You have no idea what that girl is capable of if she gets _too excited_.  She'll be the one to kill you all."  Then he left.

            The five ex-pilots stared at each other.  What was that insane man up to?  What was he planning?

***********

            I went into the back room to find some more rap c.d.s since that section of the store was almost completely out.  "Hmm… ah, here they are."

"What are you up to?" asked Ryan as he stared up at me.

            I really didn't like him… but I didn't wanna sound like I was offending him, like I would be if I told him.  "I am just getting some more c.d.s.  They have quite a few fans, you know?"

            "Really?  Why don't you come down here?  I could help you carry them."  Not suspecting anything would happen, I handed him some c.d.s while I got more out.  As I was climbing down the ladder, he said, "You bored?"

"Well… it is a slow day!"  What is up with this guy?

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Umm… would you mind helping me get those to the racks where they belong?  I mean… they don't really belong to _you_.  Hahaha!"

"Oh yeah… sure…"

            After safely securing the c.d.s in place, I was sure that he was rubbing my back!  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!!" I shouted, my question echoing throughout the empty store.  I trembled as he kissed my lips.

"Come on… go ahead and scream for help my little kitty."

            What did I ever do to deserve this?!!!!!!  I should've known that he was trouble right from the beginning!  Why?!!!!!!!!!

"HIYA!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is it for chapter 7.  Did you guys enjoy it?  I hope so.  And don't worry about Sakaya; she's only a character, right?  Still… I don't know what to expect next.  (Sigh)

Sakaya:  Hey!  Who's saying 'hiya' at the end?

Ryan: Who cares, right, Kitten?

Sakaya: Get _away_ from me!!!!

Ryan: So… why can't the pilots be with us?

Hikari: Never asked for them to come.  Besides, I don't really care if they come or not.

Well then, see you all in chapter 8!  It'll be another great chapter!  But if you didn't like this one…  Okay how 'bout this.  Are the chapters better when I _am_ listening to music, or when I'm _not_ listening to music?  Ah, oh well.  Please review!  I'm always looking for happy little reviews!  The more and better reviews I get, the sooner I post chapters!… If I can get on the computer.

Hikari Rioki  ^-^


	8. Evil Flying Drunken Penguin Karate Style

Me no own GW.  Me only own Sakaya and others not involved with the GW anime.

Okay… with this chapter I am tired, hungry, and bored at the moment.  Hopefully this will be another good chapter though, right?  And Tao1, thank you for liking the story so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  Yuki the Rat, I know you want to find out what happens in my Fruits Basket story, but I'm having major writer's block right now and it may take a while to figure out what to do with Akito.  Umm… Blade of Athena, if you are still reading this, then I hope you like it still(even though you reviewed only once… I think).  Shiara Ramone, if you have been reading this then I will tell you right now that you should find you-know-what before this story is over, or if you know where it is then you should write something before this story is over.  Now enough of this little chit-chat, right?  I mean c'mon, I left at a cliffy, didn't I?…  Okay, here you go!

Chapter 8:  Evil Flying Drunken Penguin Karate Style

            "HIYA!!!!!" I shouted as I kicked him in the head… however my foot never made it to his head, since he caught it as it was about to make contact on his skull.

"Now, that isn't very nice, is it?" he teased.

"You jerk!  Get away from me!"

"Yeah right!  Listen, girl, if I had a choice, I would've chosen someone much prettier than you."

"What are you talking about?!"  I managed to escape his hold on my leg and drop to the ground, then crawled away from him as quick as I could… bad idea!  Bad idea!!!

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked innocently, grabbing my hair.

"Please…  STOP!!!!!!!!"

***********

            Rashid knew that he was speeding, but Master Quatre had specifically told him to hurry and find Sakaya at the music store.  He knew that Quatre definitely felt that something was wrong, and he didn't know how right he was.  He turned the corner and had to stop.  Damn red traffic light!  They always seem to appear where you don't want them to.

**********

            I had to get away from him, but he was stronger than I thought.  Then an idea hit me.  "Listen, Ryan, I hope you know that I've been teaching myself my own fighting technique."

"Oh really?  I highly doubt it."

"RRRRGGGG!!!!!  THAT IS IT!!!!!!!  I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!!!!!!"  I grabbed his leg, causing him to fall.  When he hit the ground, I gave him a nasty blow to the head.  And a kick, and another punch, and ya, ha, heya, hiya, heeeeyaaaaa, hiyaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

            I smiled at a job well done.  (AN: I am terrible at writing fighting scenes… as you can kinda guess.  I will try to perfect this eventually… and you don't really care, do you?  Sorry!)  I had knocked him unconscious with my fighting technique, the Evil Flying Drunken Penguin Karate Style!  I had come up with the name since my followers were my beloved evil flying drunken penguins who never disagree with me… uh… nevermind!

"Miss Sakaya!" said Rashid as he ran over to me.  "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but he isn't.  Some crazy person beat him up.  Also, where the heck is that manager?  I'm quitting today."

"Okay…"

            Later that night… I overheard the guys talking about something.  "I can't believe that that guy was actually in alliance with Namuur!" said Duo.  "He could've seriously hurt her!"

"But, he was found unconscious at the scene."  That was Trowa.  "I think that Sakaya may have something to do with it."

"Yes, you're right," I heard Quatre say.  "Still, we have to figure out what they're going to try next."

            There was a short silence.  "Well, we can't interrogate her," said Heero.  "She might get nervous, and if that happens…"

"Then we better run for our lives," finished Wufei.

            I sighed as I went up to my room.  I couldn't believe it.  My uncle hired Ryan to…  And the manager…  Why was he doing this to me?  Well… at least my penguins and I will have the last laugh when everything is said and done.  And then… there will be penguins everywhere!  Every store, every school, everything would be run by me and my penguin empire!!!!!!  And the five wonderfully cute guys would be my assistants and rule the universe together, along with the penguins of the airways!!!!!!  Yes!!!!  We are _not_ going to lose!!!!!  We will be victorious!!!!!!!!  Victory will be ours!!!!!!!!  Huh????

            "What's this?"  I picked up the piece of paper.  "A note?"  Wait a second… it wasn't just a note… it was letter… from…  "No!  That's impossible!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry… but I kinda ran out of ideas and my brother is giving me a headache with his lousy recorder playing…  Yay!  Silence!

Ryan:  That was a _terrible_ ending.  I'm gone?  Just like that?

Sakaya:  Yes you are, now stop complaining.

Ryan:  Shut up!  You don't have to worry about disappearing for good; you're the main character!

Sakaya:  What's your point?

Hikari:  Umm… I didn't say that you were gone for good.  You'll be back again eventually.  If not, then I hope you can pack your things and leave right away.

Ryan:  There's no justice here!  How come you two get to decide what's what?

Hikari:  Actually, I do because I'm the writer.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can, okay?  So please wait for me to write, when I get writer's block, I get it bad.  But, eventually, I always get back on track.  Okay, maybe except for the one story that I'm totally confused on, and the one that I can't decide where to go… umm… well, see you in chapter 9, 'kay?


	9. Insane Attacker

If you want any kind of disclaimer, then please check the older chapters.  That's where it'll be.  And now… without interruption… well at least not much… the stoooorrrryyyy.

Chapter 9: Insane Attacker!

            "No!  That's impossible!!!!!!" I shouted as I read the name.  I couldn't believe it; it wasn't possible!  I fell to my knees, trying figure all this out.  Was he really… alive?

"Sakaya," said Quatre behind me, "are you okay?"

"I-I-it's impossible," I whispered, more to myself than to anyone.

"What is?"

"M-my father… he… he's alive… I-I thought that…"

"Your… father?"

            I could only nod as my tears began run down my cheeks.  I knew I was getting too worked up, but I couldn't help it.  My father was dead; I received a letter saying so.  But… I knew his handwriting anywhere.  My father was alive!!!!!!!  ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!

            How could I be so… so damn stupid?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Oh great!  Now the guys are looking at me worriedly.  I can't stand it when people worry about me!!!!!!!!!!  I…  I…  I HATE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!  ALL OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*************

            The pilots knew something was wrong when she glared at them, showing hatred beyond belief.  _What's going on?_ thought Quatre.  _What's wrong with her?_

            Sakaya stood up, looking down as she did.  She ran into the kitchen, and came out… with a butcher knife in her hand.  "Sakaya, what the heck are ya doing?" questioned Duo, quickly dodging her.

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!" she shouted.  "ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"The letter did it," said Heero.  "What do you say we do, Quatre?"

"W-why me?" asked the blond.

"Trust me, you don't want to use my plan."

"Which would be…" Duo dared to ask.

"We kill her before she kills us."

**************

            Ryan frowned as he thought about what had happened to him.  He lost to a girl!  For crying out loud, he was pathetic!  "Next time I see you, Miss Sakaya, you're goin' down.  No one makes a fool of me twice!  No one!"

**************

            I didn't know what was happening around me.  I could hear voices, but only mumbles.  What was going on?  I tried to see what was happening, but I was blind!  Why me?

"Sakaya…"  Was that… Quatre?  "Sakaya!"  QUATRE!!!!!

            I found myself on the floor, panting heavily.  "Q-Quatre!" I cried.

"It's okay now… it's okay."  He was so close!  Oh what a dreamboat!!!!  "Sakaya, are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm okay, my lord.  Even the orcs of the media couldn't keep me away from you and your knights!"  Oops!  Now they're all laughing at me!!!!!  AGAIN!!!!!!!

"You're back to normal, babe," said Duo.  I guess I'll just ignore that 'babe' remark.  "What a relief."

"Ummm…. What the heck happened?!  Am I goin' to the mental place?  I am _not _insane!  My penguins could even tell you so… if they could talk."  Okay… maybe not the best thing to say.  -_-U

"We don't know what happened," said Trowa.

"Your excitement got the better of you," said Heero.  "That's what happened."

            I couldn't believe it!  Heero knew more about me than I did!!!!  What a jerk!!!!!!  Couldn't he have told me anything about myself?!!!!!  No!!!!!!!  It's times like these that make me wonder if my life is private anymore.  I mean, my uncle's trying to kill me, and now Heero's acting like he knew me since the day I was born…… and… oh boy…  "Um, I'm kinda hungry…  Would you excuse me for a few minutes?"

"You want to be alone for a while, don't you?" inquired Wufei.  I nodded and went into the kitchen, still a bit frustrated by the whole experience that I was now going through… and it seemed that I was the only one who truly cared what happened to me.  "I wanna go back home to Earth.  Oh, mother… what am I doing?  I don't belong here…  I hate to admit it, but you were right.  Space is too dangerous for me."

"Sakaya?"

"Oh… Quatre…  What is it?"

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"  He really did seem to worry about me, but then again… maybe it was just because he was so kind.  I couldn't expect anything.  They all seemed pretty worried.

            I gave him the best smile I could, but he probably knew that it was fake, even though he didn't say anything.  "I'll be fine," I told him.  "Trust me… I'll be okay, alright?"

"Well… okay."  He left… what an angel.  Hold on!  Why do I always call them angels?  They couldn't be… could they?  WAIT!  OF COURSE NOT!  That was even more farfetched than my father being alive!!!!  I mean come on!!!!!!!  How could they be _real_ angels?  It just wasn't possible.  Still… my penguins aren't exactly normal… or naturally real.  But, if anyone tried to attack me attack me again, then I would give them a taste of Evil Flying Drunken Penguin Karate!!!!!!!!  BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!   I am unstoppable with my penguins of doom!  All you mortals must bow down before me!  It is I, the ruler of all of Penguindom!!!!!!!  Beware my awesome power!… Okay, now that's just weird.  My goodness!  I'm definitely getting back to normal now!  (sigh)  Can't have at least _one actual boyfriend_?  Instead of five guy friends?  Guess not…

            I walked out of the kitchen, and I saw that the others were in the meeting room.  I could just say goodnight to them… but what good would that do?  They're already busy; I wouldn't want to disturb them.  Okay then, it's settled!  I will tell them that I want to go home tomorrow!  And no one from the outer galaxies is going to tell me otherwise!  I will not fail!  Come my penguins!  Our chariot awaits!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think I was typing with a lack of sleep, no sugar, not much food, and a brain that refused to think clearly.  So, if this chapter confused anyone, then that's probably why.  Now… what should happen next?  I'm totally clueless now with what I should put, so could you, the readers, please help me?  Writer's block is pure evil for it's unsuspecting victims, stealing their ideas before they have time to even think them… and then you end up stuck and can't think of _anything_!!!!!!!  Well… please help me, okay?  Thank you sooo much!


	10. Going Home

(Listening to Paul McCartney: Back in the U.S.)

Chapter 10: Going Home

            I walked down the stairs this morning, with determination in my heart.  "Rashid," I said to the large man, "could you please call a taxi for me?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you."  I walked into the meeting room and found Quatre and the others.  (band on the run!)  "Guys," I greeted them.

"What's up, Sakaya?" asked Duo.

"I'm… leaving.  I'm going home, back on Earth."

"WHAT?!" everyone questioned.

            I kept my face looking serious.  I didn't want to show them the heartache I knew I felt.  "I am too dangerous to remain here.  I am sorry."

"You're really sure about this?" Trowa asked me.

"Yes, I am.  I can't afford to stay here any longer.  I am sorry."

"Well…"

            Everyone looked to Heero.  He still remained silent, probably his way of telling me to just get the heck out of here.  "So… I guess this good bye then, huh, guys?"

            I gave them one last smile, the best one I could give, and left the Winner Mansion without looking back.  My destiny was not to kill my first, and probably last, friends ever.  I decided that I would go back home, and try to live my life back on Earth.

*****************

            The sun was shining and the insects, of course, were buzzing around my head.  I sat with my adopted cousin and watched as her fionce tried to put up a pool in their backyard.  "So, Sakaya," she asked, "you really met those five?"

"Yes, I did.  They were very nice.  Wait a second, you know them?"

"Of course I do."  Then turning to her fionce, she shouted, "What the heck are you doing, Milliardo?"

"What is it this time, Lucrezia?"

            I smiled as the couple had yet another argument.  Lucrezia Noin, my one and only cousin.  She was a soldier during the war, and was even friends with the gundam pilots.  "So, how do you know those guys anyway?" I managed to ask her.

"Oh… they're the gundam pilots."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'VE KNOWN THEM THIS LONG, AND I NEVER KNEW THAT THEY WERE GUNDAM PILOTS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  THEY'RE THE GUNDAM PILOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  THIS IS SO… UNEXPECTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  _I _BEFRIENDED THE _GUNDAM PILOTS_?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, Sakaya.  It's okay."

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY, LUCREZIA!!!!!!!!!!!  I FELL IN LOVE WITH A GUNDAM PILOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait, hold on!  You fell in love with one of them?"

            Crap!  Did I really say that out loud?  But… I didn't even know myself!  Oh no!!!!  I'm falling in love with guys and I don't even know!!!!!!!  What is my subconscious up to now?!!!!!!!!  I don't believe this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  No way!!!!!

            Then I thought about it and realized that it was true!  I couldn't believe I didn't see it before!  Of course I loved him.  How could I not love him?

            "Maybe I made a mistake.  Could you two take me back to outer space?"

"Sure, why not?  It will be a great reunion, right, Milliardo?"

"Yes, of course."

            I looked toward the sky.  "Don't worry, my love.  I'm coming back.  Now I know… where my penguins and I really belong.  Hey!  My penguins!!!!  I gotta go check on them!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

nanananananana nananana hey Jude! Nananananana nanana nananana hey Jude!

Hey Jude! Nananananananananana hey Jude!

Sorry!  I'm listening to Hey Jude right now.  It's one of my favorites.

Well, hope you liked it.  I'll try to get the penguins in there in the next chapter; if not, then sorry.  Like I said, music affects my writing.


	11. Kidnapped

Chapter 11:  Kidnapped

            The sun was shining that morning that we decided to leave for space.  I still couldn't believe it.  I was in love with a gundam pilot.  At first I thought he was just a normal guy, but now I realize that he was a soldier.  How disappointing it would be to someone other than me I bet.  I guess by now I was used to soldiers and such.

            I decided to stop by my uncle's old house and see if I could find anything of my aunt's since I most likely won't be returning here ever again.  Opening the door, I realized that it was unlocked.  I walked in carefully and quietly, but now I wish I wouldn't have gone in that day.  Very powerful hands grabbed me, holding me tightly.  I tried to scream, but my voice was gone!  What was going to happen to me?  Was I gonna die here?  In my uncle's house?!!!!!!  Wait a second!!!!  Who was attacking me?!!!!!!!  I turned my head and saw… _him._

******************

            Lucrezia was getting worried when Sakaya didn't come back from wherever she was.  "Milliardo, do you have any idea what could've happened to her?  It's not like her to disappear before going to outer space.  I'm worried."

"I agree.  I don't think she would want to stay here longer than she has to."

            Lucrezia's cell phone began to ring.  "Hello?"

"Sakaya Namuur is safe with me now."

"Who-"

"Just an acquaintance, really.  Listen, Miss Noin, how does it make you feel to learn that Miss Sakaya is now our most powerful weapon against your friends, those troublesome pilots?"

"WHAT?!!!"

*****************

            "Tell them to surrender to me at once, or she dies!"  And he hung up the phone.  He looked at me, his eyes like sinister pools of rage.  "Of course, we won't be the ones to kill you."

            I tried to say something to him, but I was tied up and gagged.  What an awful experience.  If only I had my penguins…  That's it!  The penguins would be able to find me.  I just hope now that Lucrezia knows where to find them.  Please… find me.

*****************

            The Winner mansion was unusually quiet that day.  "Master Quatre!" shouted Rashid as he burst into the room.

"W-what is it, Rashid?"

"An emergency call from Miss Noin.  Sakaya is in trouble."

"WHAT?!!!!!!  How?  When?"

            Duo tried to calm down the upset blond.  "Cool it, will you?  We need to find out what's going on."

"You're right, Duo.  Contact the others; and hurry!"

"Roger!"

            Quatre ran to the phone and picked it up.  "Miss Noin, what happened?"

"I don't know.  I just don't know.  I just got an anonymous call myself from some guy who just kidnapped her.  He said that you guys should surrender or she'll die."

"But who would…"

"I don't know, Quatre.  Whoever he is, he knows her.  I just hope that she's not being tortured even as we speak."

"Mr. Namuur…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing.  Thanks for the call."

"Right.  We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay."

            Quatre looked at Rashid.  "Get the car ready.  We're going to pay a little visit to someone."

"Right, Master Quatre."

            _Even though he may think that that was our last meeting, it looks like I have no choice but to face him again…  I just hope that I can do this… alone._

*********************

            Lucrezia and Milliardo were about to leave when they heard something moving around in the shed behind Sakaya's house.  The dark-haired woman opened the old door and gasped when she saw what was in there.  "And I thought that she was just making it up this whole time!"

"What is it?" asked Milliardo.

"Her army of penguins!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well peoples?  Hate it?  Like it?  Love it?  Don't care to answer such silly questions that don't really mean anything to the story?

So… what do you think is going to happen now, everyone?  Who has kidnapped Sakaya?  Who is Quatre going to meet with? (even though the answer to that one is pretty much a dead give away)

I hope to see you all again in the next chapter!  Now I will shut up and let you review if you wish to…  And if the sky falls down on us today, then blame the penguins!  Just joking!


	12. Rescue Plan and History Lesson

Disclaimer:  I do not own GW.

Chapter 12:  Rescue Plan and History Lesson

            How long has it been since I was kidnapped?  It feels like it's been months; even years since I lost saw my friends… even though it was only a few hours now.  I tried to sit up properly, but my legs were bound together with rope and my arms were as well.  Why did he have to do that to me?  Didn't he even recognize me?!!!  What did Uncle do?!!!!!!!!!  I know I shouldn't panic, but this is too damn much for me to handle!!!!!!!!!  I mean… I thought he was dead!!!!!!!!!!!  HE WAS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  YOU CAN'T BRING PEOPLE BACK FROM THE DEAD, COULD YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            I'm starting to lose touch with my crazy side… I'm becoming more normal now, aren't I?  Well, I guess it doesn't matter now.  Duo, you were always a great person… even if you did call me a babe.  I still don't forgive you for that, but… well, you know.  Trowa, I hardly even know you… and the same goes for Wufei and Heero as well.  I wish I could've gotten to know you guys better.  And Quatre…

            The door opened, taking me away from my thoughts.  "How are you?" asked my captor.  "Feeling okay?"

"Why?" I asked him, my gag had long been gone.  "Why did you do this?  I thought… you loved me."

"What are you talking about?  I don't know who the hell you are!  I'm just doing this 'cause it's job, got it kid?"

"You… sound so different than last time I saw you… Father."

****************

            The ex-pilots were all in the large meeting room, planning on how they were going to rescue Sakaya.  "We need some kind of plan on how to get there without being detected," said Duo.

"Yeah, but we also need the passwords," said Heero.  "Isn't that right, Namuur?"

            The older man glared at him.  He was captured by Quatre and Rashid after failing to cooperate.  "I'm not saying anything to you children.  You can go ahead and try to get past them, but it won't work.  Every guard in there is pure perfection, just like Sakaya would have been had she continued her training."

"Excuse me?" inquired Quatre.

"She began training to be a soldier at age six, but because of her insanity she was told to stop.  Those trainers were just chicken to train a girl with the mind of an assassin."

"Oh, really."  Wufei walked over to the man.  "I think that there's something you're not telling us, and I plan to figure out what it is."

"You can torture me all you want, but you will not get any information out of me."

"Why don't we test that theory then?"

            Trowa glanced out the window.  "There's Miss Noin and Zechs," he said carelessly.

"Good."  Quatre looked Namuur straight in the eye.  "You _are_ going to help us rescue Sakaya, do you understand?"

"HA!  Yeah right.  Sorry, but like I said…uh!"  He looked up at the owner of the hand that was wrapped around his throat.  "Quat's right, dude," Duo said.  "You are going to help us whether you like it or not."

***************

            Ow…  Never thought he would smack me like that.  Okay, now lets think about this.  I finally get to see my father again, but he doesn't remember me.  Now, even if he didn't believe me, would he actually smack me across the face and throw me in the prison cell room?  Alright maybe he would 'cause he just did.  Why me?  I guess I deserve it in a funny way though.  It meant that I was still alive, right?  Yeah, I'm still alive, at least for now anyway.  What was he going to do with me?  Am I stuck here?!!!  Oh crap it all!!!  I can't believe this is actually happening to me!!!!!

            Hmm… I wonder if my penguins are helping my friends any.  I didn't even get to feed them before I was captured.  Next time I'll be sure to ask if I can take care of them first before I "willingly" leave with them.  Yeah, and then it'll be a great big penguin war!!!!!!!  We will be victorious!!!!!!!!  Yeah!!!!!!  "Victory is ours!!!!!!!  We will crush them into oblivion!!!!!!!  We will be the proud rulers of this puny little planet!!!!!!!!!!  Okay now this sounds really weird."

"Of course it does."  I looked out my little window that was in the door.

"R-Ryan?"

"Listen, I've been thinking…"

"I didn't know you could think."

"Hmph!  Anyway, why is everyone after you?  You seem like a normal girl to me, if not a little crazy."

            What kind of a heck question was that?  What exactly was he asking me?  I had to think of the right answer.  But I couldn't.  He was right.  Why was everyone after me?  I turned away from the window.  "I… I don't know why."  And that was the best answer I could give him.

            I knew that he didn't like what he heard, but I couldn't help it.  I really didn't have a better answer to give him.  "Say, Ryan?  I think that you aren't really such a bad guy, you just care too much about money, don't you?"

"Yeah, I did.  But then you kicked my butt and I'm still waiting to get my revenge."

"Haha!  I guess I would too if I were you."  Silence formed between us then.  I couldn't stand it!  "Um…"

"What?"

"What do you know about a the gundams?"

"They were built to perform Operation Meteor.  That's basically all I know."

"What about the inventors of the gundams?"

            Again there was silence.  I never liked silence.  Silence was where the lies started and where they remained.  Silence… was in charge of all evil.

"I think there was five of them."

            I leaned against the door, listening intently.

"I'm not really sure who they were or where they came from, but the five scientists started work on one gundam first.  However _they_ never finished it.  They separated and each created their own gundam, then got some kids to pilot them.  01 piloted the Wing Gundam for a while, but he kept on trying to destroy it.  02 had the Deathscythe, which was great for stealth.  03 was piloting the mobile suit known as Heavyarms, and 04 had Sandrock.  05 piloted Shenlong."

            He paused, and I held my breath, waiting for more background on what actually happened.  All I ever knew about the war was what I saw.

"I'm not entirely sure about what happened after they descended to Earth.  Everything from that period of time is a blank.  I don't remember it at all.  My next memory is about when the Wing Zero was completed, the original gundam that the scientists started, but were too afraid to finish it.  And that is all… that I can tell you."

            That was fine.  He then left the hall.  I didn't mind if I was alone again.  Now I had something to think about, and I had Quatre to dream about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you guys enjoyed it!  This was longer than the others, wasn't it?  Well, see you guys next chapter!  Sorry it took so long!


	13. Rescue?

Sorry about the long wait. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Note: It may be a bit boring at the beginning, but I thought it would be funny and just like her. You'll see what I mean.

Chapter 13: Rescue?

"One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians. Ten little Indian boys! One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians. Ten little Indian boys! One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians. Ten little Indian boys! One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians. Ten little Indian boys! One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians. Ten little Indian boys!"

"Shut up already, you annoying little girl!" shouted the not-so-smart guard.

I only grinned and sang louder. "One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians. Ten little Indian boys! One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians. Ten little Indian boys!"

"What do I have to make you shut the hell up?"

I thought for a moment. "Untie me."

"No! I'll be fired!"

"One little, two little--"

"Alright, fine! I'll untie you!" He opened the cell door and came in. I was glad to finally be untied. Then he left again, and I didn't feel like singing that song anymore. I was getting pretty tired of it myself. I sat down on the cold hard floor and began to wonder if anyone was ever going to find me. Hmm… maybe if I could get myself out of here, then send them a signal, and get captured again on purpose, then they would be able to save me!!!!!! Wait a second, who wants to be captured on purpose?! I can't believe I thought of that. Oh well. If it can get me untied, then it can get me out of here too! "One little, two little, three little penguins. Four little, five little, six little penguins. Seven little, eight little, nine little penguins. Ten little black penguins! One little, two little, three little penguins. Four little, five little, six little penguins. Seven little, eight little, nine little penguins. Ten little black penguins! One little, two little, three little penguins. Four little, five little, six little penguins. Seven little, eight little, nine little penguins. Ten little black penguins!"

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!"

__

Now's my chance! He opened the door and ran in, falling flat on face as a result due to my foot tripping him. Too bad he was a big dude, that hurt!

I ran down the hall, looking for anything at all that could be a way out of here. I thought I heard something, or someone, behind me and getting closer with each passing second so I ran to a window and jumped out. "Whew… good thing it was a one-story window! Now, I must run to my beloved and his daring friends! I am coming, my love! I am returning to you!"

"There she is!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

***

Mr. Namuur was still sitting in the car. After they got the information they needed from him, the ex-pilots just left him there. He could escape, but there was a problem with that. He bound and gagged at the moment, and didn't think he should even try getting out of this mess, believing that the rope would start to choke him… again. _I can't believe this is happening_, he thought restlessly. _One insane girl, five ex-gundam pilots, and a whole army of penguins… What else could possibly happen to me now?_

***

I ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until finally I was away from the crazy base-like place… thing. "Yahoo! And that, ladies and gentleman, is how you escape a crazed mob while thinking about nothing but your beloved and his friends and then…" I looked in front of me again. "Meeting them in the middle of nowhere!!!!!!!" I don't believe it! It's Quatre!!!! And Duo!!!! And Heero!!!! And Trowa!!!! And Wufei!!!! "What are you guys doing here?! Came to rescue me?"

"Actually, yes," said Quatre, "but it looks like you were able to get yourself out of there."

"Yeah! All I had to do was sing a song and the guard let me go! Wanna hear it? One little, two little, three little penguins. Four little, five little, six little penguins. Seven little, eight little, nine little penguins. Ten little black penguins! One little, two little, three little penguins. Four little, five little, six little penguins. Seven little, eight little, nine little penguins. Ten little black penguins!"

"I don't blame him then," said Duo, covering his ears. "You sound terrible."

"Hey you! Wanna fight? I'm warning you, I am the master of the Evil Flying Drunken Penguin Karate Style! Yah!" I posed myself in a perfect fighting position, ready for the challenge.

"I don't wanna fight you. It's against my idea of a fair fight; never fight a crazy person."

"You're such a coward!" Once he started walking away, I lowered my guard. What a jerk! I followed after everyone, and couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something. Hmm… oh, just forget about it. I should call Mother when we get back to the mansion.

***

The guard stood in front of the empty cell, hoping everyone thought that _she_ was still inside. If any of the others knew that she wasn't, then he was in big trouble. "How is she?" Ryan asked him as he walked up.

"Um, uh, I think she's sleeping now, sir."

"Really…"

"Yes, sir."

"I would expect her to be yelling her head off by now. Mind if I check to make sure nothing terrible has happened to her?"

"Um…"

"Well?"

"D-don't worry about her! I'm sure she's f…fine!"

Ryan didn't buy it. "You let her escape, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Idiot."

***

We made it to the car and I gasped at whom I saw in there. "U-Uncle?"

Quatre put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry; he won't try anything."

"O-okay…" I sat in between Duo and Trowa, Wufei was on the other side of Trowa, and Heero and Quatre were in the front with Uncle, Heero driving.

I was happy to be back with all five of my totally cute angels again, even though I loved only one of them. Hmm… I wonder if I'll marry him someday… and then we can rule the seven seas of Earth together, not to mention all of the colonies!!!! Yes!!!! And then the whole solar system would know about Sakaya Namuur, Queen of Evil Flying Drunken Penguins!!!! Beware our awesome power!!! We will swim to the rescue!!!!! "Victory is ours!!!"

"What are you talking about?" asked a very confused China man.

"My penguins and I are going to rule the world and the seven seas and the entire solar system once we have the perfect plan of destruction errors!" Eek! Is my old self comin' back now? Oh well, he can deal with it. "Penguins, to the rescue! I am the ultimate ruler of all penguindom! Beware my penguin-like power!!! Ahahaha!!!!"

***

Well, Uncle has been taken to jail, and I got a new haircut. Oh wait, did I ever tell you about what I looked like? Well, before I had shoulder-length brown hair and now it's about an inch above my shoulders. My eyes are light gray, almost silver but not quite. And well, the guys said it would be a good idea to wait awhile before we went after the big enemy. I just hope nothing terrible happens till then.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Sakaya?! Dear, are you alright? I've been so worried about you!"

"I know, mom. I'm sorry, but listen. You… are moving in with us."

"What?!"

"I just know that they're going to come after you next. So, I want you to be here, where it's safe."

***

"But, I don't understand. What are you talking about, Sakaya?" her mother asked into the phone.

"You'll find out when you get here. Quatre is on his way to get there. He'll be a blonde guy with blue-green eyes. His chauffer/best friend is really big and muscular and his name is Rashid, and don't worry; he's quite kind."

The older woman looked out her window as she heard two car doors open and shut outside. The two gentlemen that Sakaya had described were here now. "Just a moment, Sakaya," she said into the phone as she left to greet the visitors. "Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, are you Mrs. Namuur?" asked the blonde boy.

"That is correct. I guess I should have been expecting you, but I just now found out that you were coming."  
"Really? Sakaya should have called you before time."

"Yes, well I've been away for awhile, and my phone doesn't have an answering machine."

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Give me a few minutes." And with that the woman went to her bedroom to get ready to start her own new life in the colonies. She was still confused about what was happening around her, but she knew that she would find out eventually. Whatever was going on, it had to be something dangerous if her daughter would be sending someone over to come get her. Even though she was still oblivious to the danger around her, she went with the two gentlemen to the shuttle port, and thus became a new target to lure out the gundam pilots.

TO BE CONTINUED

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There! This is the end of Exciting Trouble. I'll be writing a sequel later, but I felt like it should be more than just one story, you know? I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter to be posted, but don't worry. The sequel will hopefully be better. We can only hope though.

Hikari Rioki


End file.
